Bleeding Out (Teen WolfHarry Potter)
by SilverLuckCharm
Summary: Camden Monroe, a pureblood witch who left her home and friends and everything for her summers where she went to Beacon Hills and had a whole life there starting from an apartment to a job to Derek. OC / Derek Hale
1. Chapter 1

"_It's good to be home_" Camden thought sarcastically, the circumstances weren't exactly working in her favor, she landed from all the places around in a dumpster.

With a sigh tried to get up but couldn't her clothes already stank. Camden kept trying to get up but kept slipping, she felt something hard underneath her when she slipped. Stretching her hand out the grey eyes girl manage to grab it.

Camden let out a victory cry seeing that it's her cell phone, punching the well memorized number and dialed, it rang for a few moments before it answered.

"Red?" He asked confused.

"No you prick it's the tooth fairy" Her British accent coming strong.

"Yeah it's you, I thought you said that you didn't get signal there?"

"Well I'm here, actually behind the building" Camden said.

"Why don't you come up, Want me to get you?" The male questioned.

"Kind off-" the blonde haired girl let out a frustrated sound not wanting to explain her situation" Just get down", Then she hanged up.

Nearly a few moments passed before a voice called her name. He looked around not finding her but used his senses and glanced to the left,

"Camden?" He called.

"In here, just look where the horrible stench is" She explained loudly.

Camden felt him getting closer before his face showed up holding a confused look. "Why are you in a dumpster?" He asked.

Giving him a death glare "Not answering anything till you help me out" She said.

"But I'm enjoying this too much to let you go right away" His smirk widened when she narrowed her eyes.

"Derek!" An unfamiliar voice yelled making the blonde look at the said male in confusion.

"There you are why did you ran out like that?" The obviously teenager said noticing Derek standing in front of a dumpster.

"What th-" He looked in it and saw a girl lying inside.

"What are you doing here Scott?" Derek said.

"You took off out of the blue and ran outside without a word i thought something was wrong" 'Scott' explained.

"Great awesome just fucking fantastic you're worried about him, can somebody worry about me for a second here I'm going to have to shower at least five times." Camden said loudly.

Scott moved forwards and held out a hand to help the strange girl, accepting the help she pushed herself out of the dumpster nearly falling before Derek caught her.

"So now you help?" The blonde said snidely.

Derek rolled his eyes and took in her figure he didn't see before since she was literally drowning between garbage bags and trash. She was wearing nearly nothing except her underwear and an obvious a boy's blue button up shirt and noted that her hair was still wet.

"Are you okay?" The younger boy asked.

"I'm just dandy and why, because some ass decided to keep me in trash for longer than a few seconds" Camden answered him but glared at Derek while talking. But he didn't respond he just frowned at her.

"What happened?" He asked his frown deepening.

"Can we talk later I'm still mad and in need of food a shower, desperately." The grey orbs girl sigh.

Derek kept his stance but after having a staring contest with her, he nodded and took off his jacket and held it out.

"What?" Camden asked.

"Take it" He said forgetting the brown eyed boy watching them.

"Come on Derek our places are just upstairs it won't matter if I took it or not." Camden said.

"It will if you get a cold on those lovely moments you go upstairs it's freezing right now." Derek replied frustrated.

Camden sighs but took it anyway knowing how he gets protective especially with her.

"Okay what going on? " Scott asked completely lost making the 19 years old girl look in his way.

"Don't worry we'll explain later" She assured him. Scott looked in Derek's direction but only saw his back since he was walking; he turned to the blonde and relaxed slightly seeing the warm smile on her face.

The three walked to the elevator and headed to Derek's loft in silence, Camden took the lead in opening the entrance still clutching the jacket.

"What the hell did you do to end up like this?" Derek asked.

"Look I just got in trouble with some people and I escaped." The blonde shrugged.

"It's clearly not just some trouble the cut on your leg says otherwise and beside the fact that you're wearing a shirt that's clearly not yours" He said.

"First of all this is Draco's shirt and second I'll explain when I'm ready" Camden said stiffly, Derek didn't miss the way her stance completely changed his eyes softened and nodded then walked away probably to get her some clothes.

"I didn't quite introduce myself earlier I was busy, being stuck under trash surprisingly takes time away and I can only guess how horribly I smell-" The girl smiled a little "-Hello I'm Camden."

"I'm Scott" The teenage boy introduced himself but continued studying the blonde in front of him trying to see if she's a threat or not.

Camden chuckled "Don't worry I'm not evil or something, I won't harm you or any of your friend in any way perhaps Derek a little, he gets on my nerves"

Scott smiled nervously "Yeah sorry about that can't help it"

"Relax will you I can't hurt anyway I'm injured myself" The grey eyed female said.

He was about to open his mouth to say something but Derek entered back to the room with an army patterned bag and a first aid kit in the other hand.

"There's your bag you left last time it should have what you need in here" He showed a small smile at her.

"Thanks" She said opened the bag to reveal her stuff, picking a pair of shorts and an oversized cream sweater with s pair of socks. The only female looked around to find Derek and Scott staring at her

"What? I need to change and I can't exactly do it here" Camden said defensively.

"Scott get out" Derek said bluntly.

"Hey! don't get mean at him, just can you get back later tomorrow or something you wouldn't want to be here tonight." She looked at Derek.

Scott send her a smile for defending him "Thanks for that but I have to get going I have to meet Stiles anyway, nice to meet you".

"Nope, the pleasure is all mine maybe you and your friends can come to my place later I'm a floor up."

After that Scott left leaving Derek and Camden alone. They stood for a few moments filled by Camden looking around avoiding his eyes.

"What?" She asked acting dumb.

"You said you wanted to change" Giving him another look "Change" Derek deadpanned.

"I can't change while you're watching me."

"Last time I saw you walking around in your underwear with no shame, I'm used to you and you're used to me" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"That was last time i-"

"That was a few weeks ago, drop the bullshit" Derek said crossing his arms around his chest.

"There's no bullshit all I want to do is go home eat and sleep then deal with my life, I'll tell you later" Camden stuttered trying to walk away but Derek grabbed her wrist in a tight grip, not tight enough to hurt her but keep her in place.

"What the hell happened"


	2. Chapter 2

**So so so so sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of things going on in my life but here it is now. I'm updating Over Again in a few days and Counting Stars soon. Hope you like! Pretty please tell me what you think. **

Camden narrowed her grey eyes at Derek. She couldn't help, tonight was hard enough as it is, the blonde didn't need anymore trouble. She made a move to step back but hot white pain shot up in her leg, Camden tried to hide her sharp intake of breath but Derek noticed it almost right away.

"It's okay, I'm fine." She tried to explain but Derek was already ushering her to the beat up couch.

"No, you're not fine. Both you and I know it." He said, Camden settled in her spot on the couch, figuring he wasn't going to let her go soon. Derek got down on his knees to inspect her leg. There was a long, probably deep cut, starting from just above her right knee to her ankle.

"It's not too deep, so I don't think you need stitches," He spoke after being quiet for a moment, "But I need to clean it so it doesn't get infected, your dumpster dive didn't help."

Camden pulled her leg back, offended. "It's not like I fell in between trash on purpose."

"Then how did you end up there?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"I apparated here." She confessed sheepishly. Derek abruptly pulled back, like some sixth sense told him that something was wrong. It was true that she apparated here but in her frantic mind, she landed in the wrong place.

Derek knew she didn't like to use magic unless under necessary circumstances. The fact that she apparated her was unnerving, usually when she went to visit Beacon Hills, she drove or took a bus.

"Red," He said, using her nickname. "You need to tell me what happened. I can't protect you if I don't know what's the danger."

"I don't need your protection." Camden said defensively. She never liked to rely on other people and she wasn't going to start now.

"Then why did you come here?" Derek shot back.

Camden shut her eyes, shuddering as the haunting memories came flashing back. "Remember when i told you about the deatheaters?" Derek nodded slightly, his green eyes staring into her grey ones

"I got involved with them." She continued, "Actually, my parents did, and I wanted to get away but they didn't let me, so I did the next best thing."

She recognized Derek's emotions in his eyes, the anger, the concern, the need to protect her.

"I helped Harry and the others from the light side." Camden said.

"You worked double for the two sides." He concluded. She winced slightly but nodded anyway.

"Yeah, but the light side knew i was with the deatheaters, I got information from them and gave the bad guys false ones, and yesterday one of them found out, Bellatrix. She got furious and went to tell but I stopped her. Then she started calling me a blood traitor and that I was just as bad as mudbloods, and something in her snapped. She casted a spell on me."

"Which spell?" Derek's jaw clenched.

"Derek, it doesn't matter which spell she u-"

"Which spell?" He asked, more forcefully this time.

"I-she- she used the crucio spell." Camden's voice shook as tears started to gradually fall from her eyes. She hugged her arms around her, as though shielding herself from the world. She clumsily got up from the couch and tried to make a sprint towards the door. Derek caught her by the waist keeping her from leaving.

She struggled in his armes, "Derek let go of me." Camden tries to order, but it was kinda hard to act tough when you're crying.

"Let go of me." She repeated. Derek began having trouble holding her, he felt guilty but he knew from experience that this was the only way to keep her from self destructing. Finally after fighting against for a bit more, even though she knew she was no match for his werewolf strength. Camden stopped moving and broke down sobbing, her knees buckling under her. If it weren't for Derek's arms holding she would've fallen.

"Shh, it's okay." He tried to calm her, but she shook her head, dropping it against his shoulder.

"I shouldn't have come here." Camden uttered.

"Hey," Derek said, he moved his hands from her waist to her cheeks, caressing them lightly. "You did the right thing by coming here, to me, I'm not going to let anything hurt you. Not on my watch. Okay? "

She sniffled but nodded, "Okay." She took a deep breath. "I trust you."

"Good, now it's getting late. We should go to bed." Derek said, Camden pulled away from him

"Don't tell me _the_ Derek Hale has a bedtime?" She teased, wiping the trails of her tears.

"No," Derek answered. "But the person I'm babysitting has one."

"I'm not a kid, you know." She said.

"Of course you're not, you're an adult that I babysit."

"Well then." The British girl spoke, "I'm going back home, to the flat that _I_ bought, with my _own_ money."

"Without you." She added last.

Derek groaned, Camden's just as stubborn as he remembered from all those summers ago. They met a few weeks before the fire, Camden was passing through towns and made a pit stop. She almost ran him over with her car on a full moon. It took a long time, but they become friends eventually. She was the one who dropped him and Laura, his sister at the airport to New York, visiting every summer.

"Come on , at least let me treat your leg." He said. Camden gave him a look, seemingly weighing her options before agreeing, limping back into the room. Derek sigh for what felt like the hundredth time today and picked her up bridal style.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Camden scowled.

"I'm carrying you." Was his smart reply. He went up the stairs to his room. He laid her down gently on the bed before disappearing out of the room and coming back with a first aid kit in his hands.

"This is going to hurt." Derek warned, pouring alcohol on a piece of cotton.

Camden sucked in her breath when he touched the cut. It hurt like a bitch but she didn't complain, letting Derek clean her wound.

"Maybe you should go to a doctor, it's pretty deep. I don't think that a first aid kit would be enough." He said, getting on his feet.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Camden questioned.

"It could get infected." Derek tried to reason, but he was grabbing his phone and wallet, his mind already made up.

"Yeah, it'll all go fine and dandy until they find out I'm made out of magic."

"I'm not taking you to hospital, I'm not an idiot-"

"Could've fooled me." Camden said.

Derek rolled his eyes and looked at his watch, _Deaton's probably long closed by now_. He thought.

"Remember Scott? The one who was here." He asked. "He's a werewolf, and his mother knows about us and she's a nurse that could help you."

"She knows about the supernatural?!" Camden hissed.

"It's a long story, now let's go. Or do you prefer being carried again?" They took the elevator, Derek kept eyeing her as if she was going to break down and fall in any moment. Camden, used to it, she ignored his overbearing nature.

After they arrived at a middle class house, Derek got out of the car and before she could open her own car door, he opened it for her, and guided her to the front of Scott's home. Almost immediately, Scott appeared in grey pajamas pants and a white shirt, throwing a confused smile in Camden's direction and gestured them to the living area where his mom was waiting with her medical kit.

She got up, looking exhausted but offered her hand to Camden.

"I'm Melissa, Scott's mom." They shook hands "Scott told me that you're injured."

"It's just a scratch, don't see why we have a big deal about it." Camden said, sending a look to Derek who sent back a half smirk in her direction.

"I'm making a big deal out of it 'cause it's not a scratch, it's cut." He argued.

"I can take care of myself." Camden fired back.

"Clearly you can't otherwise you wouldn't' be here."

"Believe me, if I could, I would anywhere but here. I have other friends who can help."

"Then why didn't you go to them?" They were getting to each other with every word, their noses almost touching.

"I told you, this is the first place I thought of." Camden breathed. Her heartbeat speeding up, she could tell that Derek was feeling the same. The first safe place that came to her mind was Beacon Hills, or more specifically Derek.

"I'm sorry." Melissa interrupted, apologizing. "But I really need to check your injuries. You're one step closer to getting your leg infected."

Camden nodded and sat down on the couch, letting the nurse inspect her, she glanced up to Derek, who was already watching her with a weird expression. She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow mouthing _what?_

He smiled, crossing his arms around his chest, making his muscles flex. The blonde couldn't help but notice, _damn_ she thought _I missed him_.

"Well, sorry to be the one breaking the news to you, but you definitely need stitches." Melissa said, moving to grab the needle. She turned to her son and Derek and gestured them to get out. They hesitated but Scott was the first to leave, Derek stayed behind and moved over to plant a kiss on Camden's forehead.

"I'll be right outside if you need me." He assured her before taking off.

Once the guys left, Melissa turned to Camden with a sheepish smile "Can I ask without sounding rude?" The blonde nodded.

"_What are you?_"

Camden chuckled "It's quite alright, I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner. I'm a witch."

The nurse looked shocked for a moment before recovering. She started on the first stitch and continued talking to distract the blonde from the pain.

"Wow, I could barely get my head around werewolves and Kanimas, now witches? What else is out there?"

Camden smirked, she couldn't wait for the look on Melissa's face when she told her what she faced. "Actually, there's vampires, other kinds of werewolves. Don't even get me started."

"So you're basically saying every supernatural ever written about is real." Melissa concluded.

"Not every, but close enough." She responded.

Camden stayed silent after that, sucking up her pain while Melissa worked on her leg. After she finished, she patted her on her other uninjured leg. "There. I trust you know how to take of it from now on." Camden nodded, she thanked the nurse for her help before heading out. Derek was leaning against his car by the time she closed the McCall's front door.

"Happy now?" She asked sarcastically.

"Very." Derek answered dryly. Camden rolled her eyes and went to open the passenger's door but Derek slammed it shut "What the f-"

"You're safe now, you do know that. Right?" He said, edging closer to her face.

"I know that." Camden sigh, her defenses crashing down. "But Derek, it just-it- it hurt a lot. You can't imagine what it felt like."

"I can't." Derek said, wrapping one arm around her small figure tightly and brought the other to cup her cheek. "but what I can do is be here for you."

He leaned in hesitantly, bringing his lips dangerously close to hers before kissing her. The lost months catching up to them, they kissed passionately. Camden wrapped her arm around his shoulder, pulling him as close as she could. Derek pulled away first, but not before laying a few small kisses on her lips.

"Come on. Let's go home."


End file.
